Touch Me
by hairykairy24
Summary: HaschenxErnst This ties in that scene in The Word of Your Body Reprise . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Touch Me**

**A/N:** Well, this is my first fanfic ever and I haven't read the book nor have I seen the play. This is completely inspired by the music, of which I love, and the characters I found there. Bare with me and constructive criticism only. :B KTHNXBAI

* * *

_Ernst…_

_Ernst…_

That gruff voice grew louder, closer as Ernst rolled over onto his side with a content grin, allowing it to lull him into a false sense of security.

_Ernst…!_

"Ernst, for the love of the Lord, get up!" Startled, the dark haired boy rolled a second time only this time, he landed on the chilly, hardwoods below. Peering up over his bed, a rather plump woman with a shrewd expression met his gaze.

"Come, come, child. We haven't got all day. You have school!" she exclaimed, bustling around his room to clean up. She gave him an exasperated look while pulling his comforter out from under him to make the bed.

"Sorry, mama. I'll be real quick," Ernst promised, padding his way to the closet. A nightgown was hardly suitable to wear to school, especially if you were a boy. But, then again, there were only boys in Ernst's school.

Changing as rapidly as he promised, he stepped out of his home with his books, an apple, and donned in his uniform. The high socks were always quite uncomfortable but he always seemed to manage. He was of age, after all. Dealing with itchy socks was something of frivolity nowadays for Ernst.

The school house spanned up ahead on the dirt road, along with the familiar boys of his childhood. Georg, Otto, and Hanschen, all dressed the same way as himself. As if on cue, dear Hanschen turned around and caught a glimpse of Ernst. With a sly smile, he turned back around and continued into the school house. Paying no mind to the actions of his peer, he followed the others and sat down in his normal spot, far left, second seat right behind Moritz.

It was most difficult to pay close attention to studies that day when a certain someone persisted on giving Ernst pointed stares throughout class. But every time the boy attempted to catch the other in the act, the blond would already be back to his work pretending nothing had happened. It wasn't as if this was the first time, though. This whole 'make Ernst uncomfortable throughout class' charade had started but a few days prior. Not that Ernst counted how many times Haschen looked at him…

By the end of class, Ernst was squirming in that blasted wooden desk chair in pure agony. There were a few moments when the entire class would swivel in their seats just to make sure he was alright. It didn't seem to him that he was being a disruption but, obviously from the looks on their faces, all but one, he was creating a fuss.

As soon as they were all dismissed to return home, he made slow work of putting all of his textbooks and notebooks and other essentials away. He did this all in hopes of not having to endure Haschen's watchful eyes on his back all the way home. Ernst was incredibly wrong. As his classmate walked by, he craftily slipped a note into his textbook with Ernst's name scrawled on the front.

Looking about him for peepers, Ernst opened the note and read it curiously.

_Ernst,_

_Meet me outside the chapel._

_H_

He held the piece of paper to his breast before rereading it and glancing at the schoolhouse door. There stood none other than Haschen who winked before walking off in the direction of, just guess, the chapel.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: **Ah! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one ties in the The Word of Your Body [Reprise scene. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch Me**

**A/N:** Again, first attempt. Be nice. I like men. Bai.

* * *

It was rather dark out when Ernst met Haschen behind the chapel, the bells tolling the hour in the background. But he couldn't hear them. All Ernst could hear was his heart in his throat as he sat a little ways from his classmate, holding his knees to his chest.

"Those bells. So peaceful," Haschen commented, his hungry gaze on Ernst persistent.

"I know," Ernst struggled out, turning around to throw a nervous smile over his shoulder before returning to his position where he couldn't see the blond boy.

"Sometimes… when it's quiet in the evening like this, I imagine myself as a country pastor, with my library, my degrees. Boys and girls that live near by give me their hands when I go walking…" Ernst lost himself in his dream, unaware of the strange look Haschen was giving him. It excited him to think that he could become something great, to change the town, if not the world.

"You can't be serious," came Haschen's reply. Ernst whipped his head around to look at the boy.

"Really Ernst, you're such a sentimentalist," he drawled, "The pious, serene faces you see on the clergy, it's all an act. To hide there envy," Haschen explained, scooting closer to the darker haired boy.

"Trust me… There are only three ways a man can go." Ernst was getting a tad uncomfortable about Haschen's close proximity but, oddly enough, he didn't pay any mind.

"He can let the status quo defeat him like Moritz. He can rock the boat, like Melchior, and be expelled. Or, he can bide his time and let the system work for him, like _me_." The way Haschen clarified it, the more confused Ernst became. He must have seen the all but understanding look on his face, otherwise he wouldn't have begun to use a different approach.

"Think of the future as a pail of whole milk. One man sweats and stirs, churning it into butter. Like Otto, for example. Another man frets and spills his milk and cries all night. Like Georg. Me? I'm like the pussy cat. I just… skim off the cream…" Ernst watched Haschen's hand movements, feeling a bit flustered.

"Just. Skim. Off. The cream?" he asked aloud, leaning in a bit.

"Right," Haschen replied immediately.

"But what about the… You're laughing, wh-? Haschen." The other's chuckling made him stop mid sentence with his head cocked in wonder.

_Come, cream away the bliss  
Travel the world within my lips  
Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams  
Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_O, you're gonna be wounded  
O, you're gonna be my wound  
O, you're gonna bruise too  
O, I'm gonna be your bruise_

Haschen circled him with a hungry look in his eyes, whispering little nothings that meant something into his ear before sitting in front of Ernst and leaning in until their lips met. Ernst was the first to pull back.

"Oh, God," he gasped, looking away from him.

"Mmm, I know. When we look back, thirty years from now, tonight will seem unbelievably beautiful," he mused, his eyes never leaving Ernst's face.

"And… in the meantime?" Ernst questioned, an innocent look trapped in his features.

"Why not?" Haschen grinned from ear to ear as a hand reached for Ernst's face. The smooth skin he found there was heavenly. But the best part was when Ernst returned his kiss with a renewed fervor, grasping at Haschen's shoulder before pulling away once again.

"On my way here this afternoon, I thought perhaps, we'd only talk…" Ernst admitted, blushing a shade of crimson.

"So, are you sorry we…?"

"Oh no, I love you, Hanschen, as I have never loved anyone!" the boy cried, cutting Haschen off.

"And so you should…" A confident smirk played across Haschen's features as Ernst looked at him, puzzled.

_O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound_

_O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise_

_O, you're gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, you're gonna bruise too  
O, I'm gonna be your bruise_

Ernst left his friend with one chaste kiss on the cheek, a bit mystified about their goings on. He didn't know, really, what to think of it. On one hand, he was overly joyous with the butterflies that found refuge in his stomach whenever Haschen looked at him _that_ way.

But, there was another feeling of utter dread. What were these feelings? What did they mean? That meeting found him questioning everything he thought to be set in stone. Scuffing up pebbles with his boots, Ernst made his way back home, unsure of what was to come. All he knew was that he wanted Haschen to be a part of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, I don't know if I should do a smutty chapter for the next one... I'm not even sure if I want to write a third one. What do you guys think?

P.s. Yeah, the last sentence there is terribly corny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Touch Me**

**A/N:** Haha! Third part, peoples. Hopefully it's smutty enough.

* * *

He was going insane. This was fact, not fiction. That kiss was all he could think about, the only thing that was actually _worth_ thinking about. The way Haschen slipped in between his mouth just so, applying enough pressure to make the butterflies in his stomach scream for deliverance. There was only so much a boy of Ernst's age could take before he went overboard with lust.

Ernst laughed inwardly at the very idea of him falling dead with desire. What would be written on his headstone? "Ernst Robel - Hard for Haschen, a wonderful son." Ernst didn't think so though it was a bit amusing. It was amazing that he could remember that moment so vividly when it had been days ago that it actually happened. And that merely the memory could make him feel so hot and bothered.

His shoulders rose as he sighed with a hint of sadness. He just had to see Haschen again, no "if"s, "and"s, or "but"s about it. There was just a crazy need that was surfacing in the boy's body that made the wolf in sheep's clothing burst from its seams and spring on anything that so much moved.

That was it. Ernst would have to see him or burst with need and he certainly didn't want to do that. But how would he contact him? Where would they meet? Thinking for a moment, Ernst pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and carefully composed a note.

_Haschen,_

_I simply must see you again. The river?_

_E_

Feeling a bit accomplished, he folded it into a quarter fold and stuck it in his pocket. Before heading off to the river, he would stop at the Rilow's residence. Perfect.

Kissing his mama good afternoon, Ernst hurried on his way, not bothering with his boot laces though he could trip very easily. It didn't matter, he needed to see Haschen and, at the moment, shoelaces were not very high on the priority list.

Finally arriving at Haschen's home out of breath, he knocked twice and left the scrap of paper before scurrying off. Hopefully Haschen would receive the note; explaining something like that to Herr Rilow would be most awkward. Ernst decided that it was best if he snuck around the house to make sure it was, in fact, Haschen who read the note.

Thank goodness it was. The blond peeked his head out of the door and reached down for the scrap of paper, read it quickly before slamming the door shut. That meant that Ernst only had a few moments to get down to the river area so he set off at full speed.

When he reached the banks, he was astounded to find that Haschen was already there, a lazy grin paired with devilish eyes meeting Ernst's gaze as he sat by the river.

"You got my note."

"Indeed," he replied, his face breaking into a toothy grin. "Now, why is it you called me here?"

Ernst moved to sit next to the boy, his forearm brushing against Haschen's.

"Well, I-I couldn't stop thinking about… you know…" he replied shyly, holding his knees to his chest. Looking over at the blond, he saw the smirk cleverly placed there.

"That's not it though. I want…" Ernst trailed off, averting his gaze.

"What do you want, Ernst?" Haschen gently placed one finger beneath his chin, turning the innocent face to him.

"I want… I want you to… To touch me." Lowering his eyes, Ernst pulled away, his back facing Haschen.

"Is that all?" he questioned in a sing-song voice, crawling up behind the boy and blowing gently at his ear. Ernst shivered, turning to face Haschen but their noses brushed one another, forcing them into a kiss though neither seemed to mind. Taking control, Haschen pressed the darker haired boy into the grass.

"You're gonna be wounded…" Haschen whispered down at Ernst, trying to warn him of what was to come.

"I'll be your wound," Ernst replied as the blond boy unbuttoned his wool blazer, sliding it off his arms and tossing it behind them somewhere.

"You're gonna bruise, too." Haschen paused his ministrations, not fully realizing that Ernst was about to burst with wanting.

"I'm going to be your bruise!" Ernst cried out, grabbing Haschen by the collar to force their lips together. "Please, Haschen…" he panted, his words a mere ghost upon Haschen's lips. When did his voice get so husky?

Immediately, Haschen ripped open the standard, crisp, white, button down shirt, sending tiny, pearl buttons into the grass. Still watching Ernst, he leaned down to kiss the almost unhealthy, milky white skin he found. Ernst hummed with pleasure, placing a reassuring hand on the back of Haschen's head.

Almost unsure, Ernst's hand crept to Haschen's nether regions, gently stroking his groin through the coarse school uniform. A shudder ran wild through the boy's body at this, forcing him to straddle Ernst's slender form.

"Oh, Haschen…" It was a plea, nothing more, nothing less. Haschen answered with an animalistic growl, thrusting ruthlessly against Ernst. Whether or not it hurt, he received exactly what he wanted; that delicious friction against him, that blond hair brushing against his cheek. But best of all, that clever smirk was no where to be seen, only a half-lidded gaze made so by a carnal appetite.

They both climaxed, hot breaths being let loose in uncontrolled fashions. Haschen was the first to get up, extending his arm to help Ernst up. Of course, the dark haired boy accepted and was pulled to his feet. Wrapping his now trashed shirt about his torso, Ernst buttoned the blazer hoping that it would hold until he got to his bedroom at least.

With a final kiss, Haschen was off, sprinting into the woods towards his home.

Ernst could only hold his hand to his cheek, the skin still warm from where Haschen's lips had been.

* * *

**A/N:** … Well! That was my first [cough sexual scene. Ever. Wowzas. Hope you liked it! I sure did. ;B 


End file.
